


Unexpected

by NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Based on this prompt:https://nimbleshrillsphinx.tumblr.com/post/176801179173/gravity-falls-prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my response to a prompt I came up with. If anyone else wants to give it a go, then have at it! Just let me know, ok? So I can read it too! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tags are for VERY brief descriptions (less than one paragraph long), but I added them just to be on the safe side.

     Stanford Pines was very happy. Everything seemed to be going well. He was back in his own dimension, he had reconciled with his brother after 30 years, he had a grand niece and grand nephew he had been unaware of, and together, with their town, they had managed to stop Bill's Weirdmageddon. Bill had been erased and would never bother him again. After all those years of torment and anguish from Bill's betrayal, he could finally sleep peacefully again. Dipper and Mabel were staying a bit longer than expected so he'd get to spend more time with them (Apparently hearing they'd take a pig home with them had made the twins' parents reconsider having them back _quite so_ soon.) Everything was finally looking up for him.

* * *

 

_...What?_

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

_...Who am I?_

He? At least, he felt like he was a he. Well, it seemed to fit. He woke? Or was he already awake? _What's happening?_  Things he seemed to sense were named colours and shapes streamed into his awareness. What his mind told him were sounds seem to filter in too. _Like watching a tv_  he thought. _Wait...what's a tv? What...what is going on? What happened? Something is wrong._ Things felt different. He couldn't remember, well, ...anything really about who he was or how exactly things were supposed to be, but he knew that it all felt wrong, different. And it was too **bright** and **loud** and his head started hurting, and his view of ...whatever he was seeing abruptly swung around, and the **lights** and **noise** and **everything** was **_too much_** as he lost consciousness again.

* * *

 

Ford had been telling his brother, niece, and nephew about some of the weirder things he'd seen during his research when suddenly felt a flash of pain and dizziness in his head. For a second, he thought he sensed... something. Like something was there with them: invisible, but present nonetheless. He abruptly cut off what he had been saying and quickly turned to look behind him, but there was nothing but quiet forest. He scanned the trees suspiciously.

"Something wrong? Forget what you were saying there Poindexter?" Stan asked amusedly.

"What? No, I thought I heard something or..."

"I didn't hear anything. Staying up too late working hard?"

"No! I..." Ford flushed. He had been working on a new invention he wanted to get Dipper's input on.

"Look, I know you're still jumpy, but no portal is gonna suck you away or anything now." His brother smirked at him.

"That WASN'T what I was worried about, Stanley! I.."

"Wait, what happened next Grunkle Ford?"

"Yeah, did you manage to catch that thing you were chasing?"

With a glare at his brother, Ford continued "Well, what I next tried was..." _Bill is GONE._ He reminded himself. _He CAN'T be watching anymore. It's impossible_. _I must just be more tired than I thought. A good night's sleep will help._ And he put all other thoughts of being watched out of his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

_At least it's quieter now. What exactly happened to me?_  He opened his eyes and sat up, and the darkened world spun in front of him.

_Whoa!_ He instinctively closed his eyes and tried to ignore the strange uneasy feeling flooding throughout his...body? Did he have a body? _Steady. Ok, better._ He cautiously opened his eyes again, looking around in the darkened room. Some lights blinked at him, but otherwise everything seemed quiet and still.

_This...doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right. Why can't I remember who I am or what happened to me? Why does everything feel strange?_ His head was hurting, and his pulse was hammering in his ears.

Wait, was that what all those feelings were? He seemed to instinctively know some things, but his identity and past were a blank.

_Everything is WRONG! What's happened to me?? Who am I??_   He was struck by a sudden, desperate urge to _move_ and _flee_ and _find out what happened_  because **_this wasn't right!_**

He wanted to get up, and it felt like his physical form seemed to know what it was doing. He found himself shifting his weight forward and pushing his body up and _WHOA!!_ The dark world swirled around him, and he collapsed into unconsciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford woke up with flat on the floor with a headache. _What ...how did I end up on the floor? Was I trying to sleepwalk or something?_ He noticed his legs were tangled in his blanket. _I guess I rolled off the bed?_ That was odd, because he'd been a pretty sound sleeper in the past few days after the averted apocalypse without Bill constantly sending nightmares to haunt him every time he tried to sleep, like he'd been tormenting him before to get into his head. He automatically put his hand to his skull and was relieved to feel the slight raised edge of his skin due to the metal plate in his head. _Ah well. Bound to have some nights more restless than others. I have put up with maybe just **a bit** of stress in the past 30 years. Must just be getting paranoid. _  he thought amusedly. _I'm so used to looking over my shoulder every minute for threats... Like Bill, but that's past now._ As he untangled himself, he suddenly had an uneasy feeling. Something in his dreams was unnerving him. He didn't remember exactly what he'd been dreaming about though. He frowned, trying to recall what happened last night in his sleep that so disturbed him.

  **Darkness.**

**Confusion.**

**_Everything is WRONG!! What's happened to me??? Who am I??_ **

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the echo of his dream. No wonder he'd thrashed around a bit if _that's_ what it had been like. He struggled to shake the feeling off as he untangled himself, fumbled for his glasses _At least I didn't break them doing...whatever I was doing_ and instead focused on getting ready for another exciting day with his family.

 

* * *

 

 

He came to consciousness slowly, and it was **bright** and **loud** and there was already so much going on, but he forced himself to focus through the pain. Things were happening, and it felt like he was just along for the ride. He could see and hear and he was moving, but it wasn't him actually doing the moving. He felt frightened and out of control and didn't know what was happening. But, there were other living beings around him. Some part of him seemed to...recognize them? Maybe one of them could tell him who he was or what was going on. He just needed to wait for a chance to talk...if only his head would

* * *

 

  **stop hurting**. His head was aching, and it was making him feel confused. Ford clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight. Dipper, who had been in the middle of telling him something had stopped.

"Grunkle Ford? Are you ok?"

"It's... there's..."

There was too much stimulation and his head **wouldn't stop hurting** and something was **watching him** and he felt...he felt...

Blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep making Ford pass out. Oops...


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness came to him slowly, and noises filtered through first.

"...just collapsed, and I don't know what happened!"

"Grunkle Stan, is Grunkle Ford going to be ok?"

"I don't know kid. He's been acting weird since yesterday. Dipper, he been messing in the basement uh, more than usual lately with anything?"

"Grunkle Stan, he's ALWAYS in the basement."

"Heh, good point kid. It's probably nothing to worry about. My brother, with his high IQ, seems to forget basic things like sleep."

"Kinda like you that time we were hunting for that ghost's treasure, and you didn't sleep for like a week!"

"Ha, yeah Mabel. Did you ever find any treasure Grunkle Stan?"

"Humph. I said we shouldn't talk about that again...ever."

He groaned and tried to raise a hand to cover his eyes from the light.

"Grunkle Ford!"

"You're awake!"

"About time you woke up, Poindexter. How long did you stay up during the night _this_ time? You know people actually need sleep, right? They taught that in your college, right, smart guy?"

He groaned again, but this time someone took pity on him, and the light dimmed.

"What...what happened?"

Sudden silence around him. Not even the sound of breathing.

He opened his eyes to meet two pairs of frightened eyes staring at him. He got out

"Um, hello?" but his attention was suddenly diverted when there was a hand grabbing his shirt _huh? What's a shirt?_ And he slowly moved his eyes to meet a third pair of eyes. The only difference is that these eyes were furious and about an inch from his own as a voice angrily spat " ** _Bill!!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are so short. They looked longer on my kindle. Lol.


End file.
